The last sunrasie
by Black-Raven56
Summary: oneshot. after the final battle.This could be harry's last sunraise. send your reviews if u think the story should end here or continue. review review review please PLEASE!


_Hello fans I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story in advance. But remember to review, and that the characters from Harry Potter belong to Ms. J.K Rowling. _

_Thank You!_

_**The Last Sunrise **_

_This was going to be his last sunrise._ Harry thought as the salty ocean air blew back at his blood incrusted hair. "This will be the place where I die."

The sun began its journey into the sky, slowly shining its white golden light on the gruesome battle field that lay just behind Harry.

The war was over. Voldermort was dead. His body lay scattered amongst his wounded and dead servants. And now Harry stood, triumphed, near the cliffs of the British's isles.

Harry had not escaped injury or lost. He was wounded and slowly bleeding to death. A death not so horrible compared to some of his comrades.

There was a small shifting sound behind him. Like someone struggling to carry something far too heavy for them. Harry could hear heavy breathing. He didn't move. He no longer cared who it was, weather this person be friend or foe.

He continued to stare at the sun.

It wasn't until this person was right behind Harry did he even acknowledge their presents.

"Harry!" A still slightly maturing woman's voice called out to him. Harry turned around slowly, and winched as if the small movement caused him great pain.

Harry found himself staring into the face of Hermione Granger. She looked winded. Her robes were torn and covered in dirt and dry blood. She was struggling to carry an extremly exhausted looking Ron, who was in much worse shape then she was.

"Harry." She said. Hermione seemed almost complete relieved to find him alive and still standing. Harry gave her a sad smile. "Hey Mione, hey Ron, you guys made it, I'm glad."

They did not know of his death to come.

"You did it Harry!" Ron was saying painfully. "You killed the old greasy gut, it's all over."

Harry sighed to himself and slowly turned back around. "Same, old Ron."

Ron and Hermione shared a frowned.

"Come on Harry, let's go home." Hermione said close to tears.

"I'm not going home Mione."

"What do you mean?" She half laughed. "Of course you're coming home, there's no reason…." She stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes grow with bewilderment and started to scan over Harry's bruised and cruised body.

It didn't take her long to see that dark red blood was dripping from his arm, forming a large pool at his feet.

"Oh, Harry! We must get you some help before you bleed to death, I think I saw Professor Snape over there somewhere maybe he'll have….."

"No, Hermione!" Harry foresful said. She was taken aback.

"What's going on Mione, what's Harry saying!" said a confused Ron.

"He said that he doesn't want any help,think he's saying he wants to die here!"

"What! No, Harry mate, you don't want to do that, look how far you've come. Look at what you did. And what about me and Hermione, don't you care how we feel; we need you around here Harry. How could you just give up everything up just like that?

Harry listened and turned his head slightly. "I'm sorry. Of course I care about you two, It's just I'm tired. I'm tired of all the fighting, all the attention. All I want to do now is watch the sunrise, but besides look on the bright side…."

He looked deeply into there faces.

"I'll get to see my mom, dad, and Sirius again."

They all fell silent. Harry sighed once more.

"Won't you come sit with me, it's amazing, and I've never seen a sunrise on the ocean before." Tears rolled down both Ron's and Hermione's face.

"Of course Harry." Hermione spoke softly. Ron gave her a nod to move forward. Both sat on ether side of him. A smile came upon Harry's face. The small group of friends sat in silence, watching the sun. But after a few moments with his final sigh Harry said his last words.

"Today is going to be a good day." Harry said as he closed his eyes and slowly began to fall backwards. Ron and Hermione grabbed hold of his shoulders and lowered him to the ground, careful not to lay him in the large pool of blood.

Tears flew down their faces. "Harry…..Harry, please Harry don't go. Come back Harry! Harry!"

The two continued to sob in each others arms as their friend's live ended and the new day finally began.

_**The end**_

_Is it really the end, send in your reviews; tell me if you want it to continue._

_send your yes and no anwsers_

_Love you all-raven _


End file.
